In power grids, like energy distribution grids with high penetration of actuators like renewable energy sources, one challenge is to satisfy a quality requirement for the electricity, especially satisfying voltage limits and overloads of power components, like transformers or power lines.
The control of power grids with high penetration of actuators is challenging because the control paradigm changed from a few large power generators to many local small generators, e.g. voltaic generators, biogas generators or small wind turbines. Small generators are weaker than large power generators when connected. Due to the large number of local generators, coordinated control and the required communication are hard to realize.
For controlling power grids, model based control schemes may be used conventionally. Therein, the dependency of the voltage of the nodes in the power grid on the control variables, e.g., reactive and active power, is determined based on the electrical properties of the power grid. Electrical properties may be measured or obtained by modeling. Obtaining an accurate model, especially for distribution grids that are extensive in dimensions, is expensive and difficult to maintain.
In most conventional control schemes, dedicated communication channels are used. For example, mobile communication channels like 2G, 3G or 4G, Wi-max, or wired communication, like Digital Subscriber Line (DSL), or Power Line Communication (PLC) may be used. Further, signaling in power systems is also achieved using so-called load management communication systems. In these systems, large power signals are used at frequencies in a range of 100 Hz to 2 kHz to inform loads about switching between different tariffs or to control the switching of loads. But these large power signal communications are only one-directional, from the power grid injection point to the loads, in particular broadcast. So, conventional load management communication systems cannot be used for signaling voltage problems between actuators in a power grid.